1. Field of Invention
The subject invention relating to an automatically articulating seat assembly, and more particularly, to a seat assembly wherein the seat cushion automatic slidably articulates to a stowed position in response to pivotal movement of the seat back to a folded position.
2. Description of the Related Art
A second and third row of seats behind the driver and passenger row of seats is becoming increasingly common in automotive vehicles such as minivans, sport utilities and all-activity vehicles. These additional rows of seat provide additional passenger capacity in the vehicle and a variety of seating configurations. A maximum amount of cargo space is also desirable in these utility vehicles, however, becomes limited by the addition of second and third rows of seats. The seats typically include a seat cushion for supporting the occupant of the seat and a seat back which may be pivotal between an upright position and a folded position against the seat cushion to provide an additional load floor surface. The seat cushion is typically elevated above the floor of the vehicle by risers such that when the seat back is pivoted to the folded position, the height of the additional load floor surface provided by the seat back relative to the vehicle floor is undesirable.
Articulating seat assemblies have been employed in utility vehicles whereby the seat cushion may be independent pivoted or rotated forwardly from the seating position to an upright position and then the seat back pivoted from the seating position to a folded position filling the void of the seat cushion and against the vehicle floor. However, the folded seat cushion consumes additional cargo space in the vehicle and the articulation of the seat can be cumbersome and require several mechanisms and user operations.
Therefore, it remains desirable to provide a simple, lower profile articulating seat assembly which may be translated from the seating position to a folded and stowed position against the vehicle floor with a single operation by the vehicle occupant.
According to one aspect of the invention there is provided a seat assembly adapted to be secured to the floor of an automotive vehicle. The seat assembly includes a generally horizontal seat cushion for supporting an occupant on the seat assembly. The seat cushion is movable between a seating position at least partially spaced above the vehicle floor and a stowed position resting against the vehicle floor. A riser is operatively coupled to the seat cushion for supporting the seat cushion in each of the seating and stowed positions. A seat back is pivotally coupled to the riser for movement between a generally upright seating position and a folded position in overlapping relationship with the seat cushion. A slide mechanism is coupled between the riser and the seat cushion for slidably articulating the seat cushion along the riser between the seating position and the stowed position. A first link arm is coupled between the seat back and the seat cushion for automatically controlling the sliding articulation of the seat cushion between the seating and stowed positions in response to pivotal movement of the seat back between the upright seating position and the folded position.